deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Snowflake
snowflake ans psycho *I'm not sure if Snowflake should be put under Psychopaths, as it appears Ted uses him to attack you, or survivor, as the achievement seems to say Snowflake can be tamed and therefore rescued.Bueno Excellente 01:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah i do agree. I mean if you can tame him, he will be saved, used as a great weapon, even against psychopaths. Snowflake Should be a Survivor.Alta1r 18:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Crack. *Yeah, I want to resue this Preety Kitty. Not kill him. *@All new registered users: To leave your signature, type "~" 4 times in a row. CrackLawliet 00:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) *I don't think Snowflake needs a psycho/survivor template. If people REALLY think it needs one (which I don't) make a new animal template... --Mistertrouble189 01:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) *Lets wait until the game comes out. The game may surprise us and Snowflake could be a savable survivor. Dengarde 01:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :*I'd find that funny. "GO! Come one! Follow me! This way!" yelling to the tiger and setting waypoints and it'll understand. But thats cool. --Mistertrouble189 02:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :*Sullivan probably wouldn't respond to that too well. :P --Ciwey 02:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) *That sounds interesting...maybe thats what taming Snowflake could mean :/ CrackLawliet 02:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) **Check This out. Around 3:50, Snowflake has his own health bar. So I think it's safe to add a Psycho template, at least. Maybe survivor. Dengarde 07:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Edit: So....No thoughts on this? Dengarde 23:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) **Ehh... I don't know about psycho, it kinda looked like snowflake was following Chuck like a survivor. We need more information. >.< Sumtaedium 23:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) **She's in the notebook and can be tamed, i'm putting the survivor template. Sumtaedium 19:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Safe House Can you take Snowflake to the safe house? MagcargoMan 01:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes. She shows up in the security room sitting next to Katey. Sumtaedium 01:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) When does she appear? When i go to where shes ment to be, snowflake nor ted appears. Age Katey isn't younger than her because there is no such thing as animal years. They're just stupid ways for humans to justify their superior lifespan. She is three years old, making her the youngest. Sparrow475 00:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I put the "Cat years" thing in so people wouldn't try to use it as a defense. But, God knows someone would have >_>. Le Rusecue 00:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Silly Does anyone in the safe house like Sullivan or Stacey aknowledge the fact that there is a Tiger sitting in the same room as them? NT92 19:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) or that it is sitting next to katey Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Or is Snowflake ACTUALLY a Gift? Core N 22:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC) We cant afford any infected in here. Put a god damn Tiger is alright... Alta1r 07:40, December 17, 2010 (UTC) phil's question RE: could somebody look into the PC files and tell us how the Snowflake scoop is referred as? Might be a definitive title to it. I can look during lunch in a couple of minutes. I think it is called something like Snowflake. There is no real official name. Keep in mind many of the cases are misnamed, the One Man's Trash is named Pawnshop... something or another. Tastes Like Chicken is "Chef" I think they made and linked to these cases before they had names and the incorrect names stuck because of the headache of renaming them. In the future, after posting that shoutbox message, and not getting response, I would post a forum message (as seen on main page), linking to a question on the talk page of the topic. A 19:43, 29 December 2010 (UTC)